unfafandomcom-20200215-history
Skill
A skill is the basic component of a character that dictates their expertise. Having skills on a character will allow a user to become more lucid, able to not only perform basic performance but specialized performance as well. Freedom Skills within UnFa are incredibly flexible, free, and able to be worked on at any point by a character. The level of freedom is literally down to the last iota of detail, allowing the character to take on anything they so desire as their traits - within reason and rules, of course. No one is limited in our system, unless there is a possible breach in fairness or ruling. A skill can be anything that the player wants their character to have. They are categorized in different types, all falling under certain jurisdictions and difficulties to master. Imagination and sense of limitation is all a character needs to excel in this method of play. Categories All of the different categories of skills that one will find. When thinking of your skills, be sure to know where they may be placed. There are no limits to the number of skills you can have in one place. Physical A very common form of skill. This type places incredibly heavy focus on combative sense and physical strength, such as various forms of martial arts, reconnaissance, and fighting groups of enemies at once. Weaponry mastery and muscle toning falls under this as well. These follow the Expertise Level system, similar to the Gaussian Points of magic. Those who take magical skills first will have a harder time using these types of skills. Magic Another very common form of skill. Characters are born with the ability to pursue the mystical arts, and can freely choose to expand on them as they please. These types of skills are easier to pinpoint than basic combat, with the most common form being Pyrokinesis; or the conjuring and manipulation of fire. It is not categorized in combat, as it has a myriad of other uses. This form uses the Gaussian Point system to delineate expertise. Encyclopedic These types of skills are those that yield knowledge in many places other than general science. It may be a vast knowledge of arithmetic, history, or knowing the layout of lands. These also deal with things like natural directional sense, not attributed to magic. These follow the Expertise Level system. Science A form of skill that deals with knowledge of scientific study and processes. These skills deal with knowledge of computer science or technology, such as hacking and chemistry. Those with different forms of scientific knowledge have access to a large part of the Unreal Fantasy world. These follow the Expertise Level system. Craftsmanship A form of skill that deals with creation. Craftsmen include those who create various things within the world of Unreal Fantasy. The most common use of this skill is to create weaponry and technology for use by other characters. Learning these types of skills tends to take longer than normal skills. These follow the Expertise Level system. Rules of Skills There are many rules to skills that allow the staff to moderate them. Skill Restrictions Below are the skills not permitted to be learned individually by any user. Those that we miss, we will catch once you attempt to train for it. *Time/Space/Antimatter Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Death Transcendence/Immortality *Death Inducement *Reality Warping *Unbreakable Illusions *Unlimited Strength/Stamina *Omni-killing ability - the ability to slay anything easily, even those that cannot be slain. *Unbreakable killing intent or pressure *Creation of money *Creation of life (artificially) *Anything blatantly vulgar *Knowledge of all things *Enhanced Intelligence Specific, Not General Perhaps the biggest rule of skills is that your skill must not be a general knowledge of something. When you put your aptitude, you cannot make a general skill. No mortal can encompass a complete category of knowledge, so no ability can be general. Make sure the skill is specific enough to make sense. For example, when you make a skill for magic; be sure to state what the magic can do. You are able to make an ability that allows you to use fire-based attacks. However, you cannot simply say that your character has "talent in magic". This also translates to different forms of combat. When you use water, you are only able to use water. No ice can be used, even if it is convertible from water. you are not automatically able to use Kung-Fu by saying that you learned Martial Arts. There are lists of combat styles for a character to undertake in Spera, as formal forms of fighting from the real world do not exist. Category:Skills Category:Player Hub